1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of display technology, and particularly to a boundary judging method and device, and a display driving method and device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pentile technique will result in a serrated boundary so that the boundary is relatively blurry. It is necessary to use a corresponding algorithm to adjust luminance at the boundary so that the boundary is clearly displayed.